Spit Up Personalities
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: When the guardians come across an ancient spell book, they decide to try one of the spell on Jack. But when it doesn't go how they thought, they have a problem...All of Jack's personality traits have split up due to a personality spell. Now they need to find the other Jacks so that they can undo the spell and restore the normal Jack that is left. JACKxOC romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS AFTER RISE OF THE NEXT GUARDIAN AND BEFORE A GUARDIAN KIND OF VALENTINE. ENJOY. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Problem

**LENA'S POV.**

It was a normal day in Burgess. The kids were out playing, my parents were in Musica dealing with some political affairs with the other council members, and I was making cookies for the kids, plus Jack was out there with the kids having a snowball fight. I looked over to him and saw how much fun he was having with them and smiled. Then he looked to me and winked. I rolled my eyes. Him and his sense of humor. But that was one of the reasons we were friends.

I had just pulled out the cookies, when a swirling ball of magic appeared. It was a spell message from North saying to get to the Pole soon. I looked out the window and saw that Jack had gotten one as well. He looked back at me and then said, 'bye' to the kids and was off. I turned back to the sphere.

"I'll be there as soon as I can North."

"Good to here." he said, then the sphere went away and I got ready to go. I wonder what the fuss was all about. I was starting to look for my wand, since A) I need it, and B) Sonia decided to hide it again. I flew in the air and began to look on the high shelves, when my mom and dad,(formerly known as Pitch Black, the Nightmare King) got back from a council meeting in mom, Sonia and my home nation, Musica. As they came through the portal, I could hear the music pour out into our living room. In Musica, there was music and singing of all types and languages everywhere, so I wasn't surprised. Soon they saw me in the air and my mom spoke.

"Lena, is everything all right?"

"Yeah I guess. Sonia hid my wand again and I'm supposed to be at the Pole soon." I said irritated just a little bit.

"Sonia!" dad yelled.

I heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"Did you take your sister's wand?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Sonia." he said sternly. Now I knew he wasn't joking around. He was using, The Stern Voice.

"Yeah. It was just a joke though." she said nervously.

"Go get it Sonia." my mother said.

She flew in the air and then to the book shelf and moved some of them aside, then she pulled out my wand. Then came back down and handed it to me.

"Magic is not to be toyed with you know that Sonia." she said again.

"I know. Sorry Lena."

"It's okay. Now I gotta go. By mom, dad, Sonia." I waved to them as I flew away.

"Pole, here I come."

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

Within minutes, I was at the pole and so was everyone else except Lena. I wondered where she was, but I was pulled out of thought by North.

"Well, we should start and fill Lena in when she gets here."

"Sure." I said, but then the sound of breaking glass, and a girlish groan. There on the floor was Lena, who was now wiping snow and glass off of her and picking up her wand. Then she blushed lightly and nervously smiled at us.

"Hey guys. Sorry North. I wasn't paying attention and I guess that caused the medium snowfall outside and then…yeah. I'll fix that now."

Then she waved her wand slightly and the glass on the ground lifted into the air and were soon back in place, as if nothing had happened at all. She really was…amazing. I smirked. Me and my stupid hormones.

"Alright what's going on. What's the meeting for?" she asked. Then North spoke up.

"Well I was searching in the caves of some of the mountains around here and I found this." he then pulled a book from the top of his book shelf. He probably didn't want me to mess with it.

"So? What about it?" she asked.

"Well, look at it."

After closer inspection, Lena gasped, then spoke.

"The Book of Magix!" she said in a shouting voice.

"The book of what?" Sandy said, or rather spelled.

"It's a book with all magic information of every single kind, not to mention every spell, elixir, and enchantment of every single kind and variety there is known to magic beings, like master spell casters, guardians before us, council members and fairies, pixies and nymphs all over the magic realm." she said excitedly.

"It was hidden after the war with the nightmares began though. It's filled with great knowledge and power. In addition, after my dad turned into Pitch Black, they had to hide it again, because he, mom, Mother Nature, Father Time, Celeste (One of her mother's friends) and Flammer (Another of her mother's friends) were the ones who hid it. Therefore, I guess this is where my mom choose to hide it. In the mountains, where no one would think to look. So now it's turned up."

She touched it and it glowed, so did the heart, which was her necklace, with all the abitlies and powers of every guardian there was, and magical beings in the realm. She opened the book and skimmed through the pages. Some of it was in English and a little more of it, was in different languages, probably only known by magic beings like Lena.

"Well, I think that first we should tell your mother and father about this." said North.

But Lena had already created a blue sphere and was talking with her mom, soon she finished the conversation and then turned back to us.

"She said to tell you thanks for finding it North."

He nodded.

"And that she gives us full permission to look at it. There should even be something in there about the guardians in it." she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said.

We all went around Lena.

"Guys, space please." she said.

We all moved back and apologized. Then she turned a few of the pages and marveled everything in it, then she came to a page that interested me.

"What's this one?" I said pointing to it.

"Split personalities. It's a spell that can well…split personalities. Like, it takes every personality trait you have and splits them up, so it's like having more than one of yourself at one time. They used to use this spell so that you had a bad personality trait, you could use magic to change it to a different one. A better one if you will." she said.

"Well do you think you can recite it?" asked Tooth.

"Yeah, it's not like we have a bad personality or side. Jack can I try it on you?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure." I don't know what possessed me to say it, but the word was already out there and I couldn't take it back.

"Okay." she then took out her wand.

"With personalities good and bad, split them up and we'll be glad, to change some to make them better, it would be rad!" then she waved her wand at me. Then I felt a pain inside of me that shot through my body.

Then I fell on the floor and the pain stopped, but it felt like I was empty now and started to drift in and out of consciousness. And the last thing I heard was Lena saying,

"We have a problem." then I passed out completely.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding the Jacks

**LENA'S POV.**

What had I done! The second Jack passed out, all his personality traits came out. There were four of him in all and the normal Jack was still passed out on the ground. After a second they all went out in different directions, leaving us dumfounded. But the one that stayed was a version of Jack that was surprising because A) he was a human version of him, and B) he was like five years old!

Then all the guardians started to trap me under an avalanche of questions like,

What happened, why did it happen, can this be fixed and a lot more questions.

"Guys!"

They all got quite.

"I'm sure my mom and dad might know something, I'll ask them."

I crystal orb called my mom and within minutes she and my dad were here. The hello's were short lived though and we got to the point.

"Well if you can get them all in one place, you might be able to reverse the spell, it should be under the first one." my mother said.

"Sounds like a plan."

We turned and there was Jack, who had just woken up and was trying to stand. I went over and helped him to a chair.

"Woah, slow down, you'll need some rest. Wait, I have an elixir, it'll heal you." I pulled one out of my pocket and handed it to him.

The second he drank it, a blue swirl went around him and he brightened up a bit.

"Thanks Lena, I feel better than ever!" he smiled at me and I blushed.

"Yeah no prob. But now we need to think of a way to get the other Jack's back." I said.

"The other what?" said a very young voice.

We turned again and saw the human, younger Jack standing there. I smiled and went over and picked him up. He was so small back then.

"Hi. Do you know who I am? And these other people too?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, your Lena, and my other bestest friends ever."

"I'm glad that you remember us."

"I could never forget you guys. Especially not you Lena." he said innocently while smiling. And I couldn't help but blush. Did Jack really feel that way? But I merely shrugged the thought aside. And then put him down.

"That's nice." I said sweetly.

He nodded.

"Okay, so, we need to split up, but someone is going to have to stay here and watch him…PHIL!" I yelled, and everyone held their ears.

Then Phil the yeti came in and spoke in his language, which had taken a while for me to learn completely.

"Phil, can you please stay here and watch younger human Jack and Regular Jack for us?"

He nodded, "Agowargo wa ra!"

"Thanks." but then Jack spoke.

"Why do I have to stay, I should be looking to." he protested, holding his staff tighter.

"You will, but for now you need rest mate." said Bunny, patting his shoulder.

"Alright." he said in defeat.

I nodded at him, then turned to the others.

"Alright, let's go find ourselves some Jacks!" then we all left in a rush towards different directions.

* * *

**JACK'S POV.**

I watched as they left, but my eyes mostly stayed on Lena. She would do anything for me. I smiled to myself, but forgot about the younger me that was still there. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We like her a lot, don't we?"

"…Yeah, we do."

"She is really special."

"Yeah, she is, and she's always there for me and all her other friends, even if it's not her friends, a person she doesn't know, she's willing to help them. She's just…amazing." I smiled dreamily, but the remembered that Phil was here so I turned to him.

"You can't tell anyone what we just said, what we talked about stays only in this room between the three of us. Okay?" I asked them both.

They both nodded and we just continued to wait here, so I tried to amuse myself by making snowflakes, and little human me would go chasing them around the room until he caught them. Well I guess I know what one part of my personalities are.

After that I couldn't help but worry about my other personalities, and I hoped that the others could handle this.

My thoughts wandered back to Lena, she had been my best friend since we were five, and now she was a fellow guardian. She was so perfect in her own way. He beautiful voice, her wonderful personality, everything about her was just…wow. I don't know why I can't tell her how I feel. I guess I just don't want to ruin something like our friendship. That's why it was kind of awkward after that kiss in that wooded area during the whole fight against Pitch-er, I mean her dad. It still was a little bit hard to say that. But I digress.

"_Good luck guys…" I thought to myself._

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guardians Side Jack

**LENA'S POV.**

"Alright, North take the west hallways, Bunny the East, Tooth the west, I'll go north and Sandy head outside. Okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah." they all said, and headed in their directions.

* * *

I flew through every single hall there was in the Pole, looking for one of the Jacks. I had already tried the kitchen and the catacombs(A/N: Where North's sleigh goes through to get outside in the movie.) and North's other office.(A/N: The one made of snow.) And yet I still couldn't find any of his personalities. I was starting to get a little frustrated. I zipped around even faster, until I rounded a corner and heard Phil the yeti saying something in yeti, and heard a familiar chuckle, as well as feel a familiar, yet pleasing chill.

"Jack." I said and bolted.

I went to the toy room and say Jack sitting cross legged on a table. Phil was waving his arms around at him, trying to tell him to get off the table, but he merely chuckled. Then I stepped in slowly. Even though he seemed good, I still didn't know what kind of Jack this was.

"Jack?" I asked.

He looked at, me and smiled.

"Hey Lena." he said.

"Hey, um, which Jack are you? Just out of curiosity you know."

"Oh, well I'm his guardian side. The fun loving one, who loves to bring joy to all the kids." he stated with a smile.

"Good to know. So, do you know exactly how many Jack's there are?"

"Yeah, five including me. Guardian Jack, which is me, little kid human Jack, older human Jack, prankster Jack and dark side Jack." he said.

"Um, did you say, dark side Jack?"

"Yeah, the evil and mean side of him."

"I didn't know that…I mean, why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to worry, you and the others that is." he said, as if trying to fix what he said.

I raised an eyebrow, what was that about? But I just pushed the thought aside.

"Alright, well do you think you can come with me?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm going too take you to the other Jack's, there are only two though. Normal Jack and little kid Jack. So you coming?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, standing up using his staff.

We started to walk back to the other Jacks, and I noticed him staring after a while. Then he smiled at me a little. So I turned and faced him, he blushed a bit and tried to regain his composure.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing." he said, and we continued to the North's office.

"_Two down, three to go."_ I thought to myself.

Now all we have to do is find the last three, but how…?

* * *

**YIKES, WAY TO LONG A WAIT, SORRY, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT, HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Human Jack

**NORTH'S POV.**

I ran down the long hallways, and checked every room I came across, but still there was no sign of any Jacks. Then all of a sudden a blue sphere appeared in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. It glowed, then an image of Lena showed up.

"Hey, North, just letting you know, I found one of the Jacks."

"Well done Lena, which one was it?" I asked.

"His guardian side. The fun loving one who brings joy to the kids." she said smiling.

"Great job, now how many are left?" I asked.

"Three I think. His prankster side, his human side and his bad side." she finished.

"Jack has an bad side? Since when!?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"I guess he's always had one, but he's good at not letting it show. He didn't want me-er, I mean us to worry." she said, slightly blushing.

I always knew that those two had a thing for each other. Ahh, young love.

"Well, I'm sure that we'll be able to take care of it. Where are you taking the Jack you found?"

"Back to your office where the other Jacks are." she stated.

"Alright, well keep up the good work."

"You too North. I'll spread word to the others and keep looking. Laters." she said, before the sphere began to fade away.

Well that was interesting. But at least there was some good news. There were only three left to find. But still, that part about Jack having a dark side worried me. It was no secret that Jack liked Lena, and vice versa, but when I think about Jack's bad side, he obviously would like Lena. But in a darker kind of way, and there's no telling what he might try and do to her. For her sake, Jack's sake and the sake of their friendship, I hope that nothing happens. But Lena does know how to take care of herself. She know how to fight and defend. So I shouldn't be worried…right?

* * *

I continued down the halls until I saw a door opened a little bit. I stepped inside and there by the fire place was a Jack! But this one was different. His skin was a normal color, his eyes and hair brown, and he didn't have his blue hoodie or staff. Instead he wore a brown vest with a white shirt underneath with brown pants and brown shoes.

"Jack?" I asked, slowly walking towards him.

"Hey." he said looking towards me, then back at the fire.

"So, which one are you?" I asked him.

"His older human side, the one that did take things seriously when he needed to."

"That explains why you're human." I said. I was about to say more when all of a sudden Lena came bursting through the door.

"North, have you found another one. I heard voices, so-oh…" she said trailing off when she saw the human Jack.

"Looks like you found one. Hey." she said, greeting him with a sweet smile.

He blushed a little but managed to say hello back.

"Come on, I'll take you to the other Jacks in North's office." She flew in the air and started towards the door. He began to walk for ward but then stopped, as if he was nervous, and maybe he.

Lena looked back and saw he wasn't following her. Then she turned around fully and gave him a warm smile. Then flew down until she was right in front of him.

"I don't bite. Come on." she said taking his hand. She walked as she led him to my office. I saw the blush on his face as they left.

I smiled to my self. "Ahh, young love…" I said to myself. Then I continued to look for more Jacks.

"They're going to get together sooner or later…" I said as I walked down the long hallways, and continued searching.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE FUNNY, THEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. NO YAOI OR YURI IS MY RULE AND IT HAS TO BE OKAY FOR THE RATING: T. ALRIGHT PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prankster Jack

**BUNNYMUND'S POV.**

I ran through the hallways of the Pole. So far I couldn't see any signs of Jack's personalities. And with what Lena said about Jack's prankster side and bad side, I knew I had to stay on my toes, so I stayed alert.

* * *

I walked down the halls until I heard a quiet snicker. Thank goodness for heightened senses. I rounded a corner, just to have a bucket of ice cold water land on me.

"It's freezing." I said rubbing my arms.

I had only taken one step when I was hit in the face with a carrot cream pie.

"What the-" I stopped mid sentence to taste the pie. It may have hit me in the face, but it was still delicious.

"Alright whoever it is, come out and-" I was cut off mid sentence as a giant heap of snow landed on me.

And there was only one person I knew who could conjure up, let alone get all this snow in here.

"Jack." I said as I got the snow off me. Then I started to hear laughter.

"Oh, now that was funny." he said while sitting cross legged on his staff.

"Ha ha ha, funny, funny mate. Now which one are you?" I asked.

"In case you didn't notice cotton tail, I'm the prankster side of Jack." he said smirking.

"I'm the one who does all the jokes and pranks on you and the others."

"Well, I can see that." I said.

Just then I heard a female voice.

"Bunny, did you find another one, or. Oh hey." she said, as she saw the other Jack standing before us. He seemed to get a little bit flustered, but quickly covered it.

'Lovestruck show pony', I thought to myself.

"So would you be willing to come back with us to the other Jacks?" I asked him. But before he could answer, Lena cut in.

"Wait, can you tell us anything about the last Jack. His dark side?"

He seemed to look down a little.

"Well, he is the darker side of Jack. The mean part of him. All the hate he's ever had, was made into one personality trait, but he's never wanted or allowed for you guys to see it."

He then looked towards Lena.

"You guys should all be extra careful, especially you Lena."

"But why me?"

"Just trust me, you're going to want to be on your toes and be ready. Don't go at him alone, or at least the others are nearby just in case." he said, looking worried.

"Alright. So you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

On the way there I couldn't help but worry, what would happen if she went at him alone? Either way, we would all be there for her. But the thought of an evil Jack does make you nervous. But at least he was the last one. But still, Lena would need to be careful and prepared…

* * *

**HEY, HOPE YOU LIKED, YEAH IT'S SHORT, BUT STILL, PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Jack

**SANDMAN'S POV.**

I floated down the red halls on a sand cloud, heading outside to the snow, not making a single sound,(as if I could) as I tried to look for the last Jack. When Lena told me there was one left, I decided to look outside. I floated out and noticed the slightly heavy snowfall. One of the Jacks had to be here. I continued to look, when all of a sudden, a snow twister came my way out of nowhere. I swiftly moved out of the way. I noticed that it came from behind, so I sat on my cloud and headed in that direction.

* * *

I continued in that direction until I saw a giant blizzard, and in the center, there was a huge snow twister. I braced myself against the freezing cold wind, and headed to the top of the twister. Once I was there, I went inside.

It was really something, the outside was loud and noisy and dangerous. But the inside was still, quiet and calm. I wanted to admire it more, but then I saw a person. And he had snow white hair and a blue hoodie and a wooden staff.

'Jack', I thought as I went down lower, until I was able to step on the ground.

His back was facing me, but still, I could hear him mumbling mean things.

As I set foot on the snow, it crunched underneath me. He turned, but then looked forward again, so I went in front of him. And I was a bit shocked. He had darker blue eyes, and his staff seemed to be darker as well. He also had a wicked smirk on his face.

He looked at me and sneered.

"Shouldn't you be with the other goodie too shoes guardians and the other personalities?"

I started to make different picture above my head. He looked at them for about a minute, before he rolled his eyes and made another blizzard on the outside.

"Look in case you didn't already notice, I'm his dark side, the one he never lets anyone see."

I knit my eyebrows together. He was dark Jack alright.

Just then I heard a female voice that we all knew too well. And I noticed this Jack smirk wickedly when he heard her voice.

"Sandy, where are you. Did you find the last one!?"

"Ahh, Lena Snowflake. Quite the dame." he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, what's not to like about her? She has looks. Soft hands, long legs, a nice form, and a nicely sized-"

He would have continued if I hadn't made a fist and then hit my other hand while glaring at him. Usually I wouldn't be like this, but he was acting like Lena was just a piece of meat! Then I heard Lena call out again.

"Sandy, if you can here me then send me a signal, the weather is getting bad!" she called out.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to-"

I turned back and glared. He smirked and shut up.

"Okay, you know what, I'll just try and find you!" she called out again.

Then no more than I minute later I heard her start to cast a spell.

"With all this snow and blizzard trouble, let's see if I can't clear it, on the double!"

Then there was a bright blue light and soon the storm and twister were gone, revealing that Lena was right there. She looked a bit surprised, especially when she saw this Jack.

"So, you found him. Is he going to be cooperative?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. But before I could respond, he spoke.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." he flirted.

She seemed a bit surprised by this too.

I glared at him and was just about to take out my whip but Lena stopped me.

"Sandy, please." she whispered.

"Looks like the hot fairy is defending me." he smirked.

"Would you please shut up?" she asked, annoyed.

"I like em fierce." he said eyeing her.

"Let's just go. Come on." she said, turning and flying away with us behind her.

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

Why did Jack have to have a bad side!? I thought to myself. And I was completely oblivious when he cause a sudden wind and I flew back into him. He took hold of my arm firmly. And it just so happen to figure that he started to say things in my ear.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. And just out of curiosity, if you had a bird on your shoulder, would it be on this one?" he asked as he kissed my left shoulder. "Or this one?" he asked again as he kissed my right shoulder.

Then he ran his nose along my neck, taking in my scent. Then he started to make a line of kisses up my neck. And I was completely unable to use coherent thought, I was just blank. But then Sandy came and used his whip to get him off me. And I came back to my senses.

"Thanks Sandy, let's go." I said, as we headed back to the others. Now all we had to do was get all the personalities back in Jack, it should be easy…right?

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT, THE LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack is Back to Normal

**JACK'S POV.**

**I **saw Lena and Sandy enter the room with my bad side, and by the look on Lena's face, he had said and/or did something. I mean yes Lena was pretty, and I found her very attractive, but I wouldn't go to the point where I would try and force her into something. But my bad side obviously would.

"Alright, so how does this work Sheila?" asked Bunny.

"I just need to cast the spell and then he'll go back to normal." Lena said.

"It was cool getting to be out like this while it lasted." said human Jack.

"Yeah, I got to have fun with snowflakes." said younger Jack.

"It was funny getting to show off my pranks." prankster Jack.

"I got to mess with Phill, so I had a good time." said guardian side Jack.

"It was fun getting to know you Sweet cheeks." said dark Jack, flirting with her, making my blood boil slightly.

"It was pretty interesting getting to meet all of you." Tooth said, her fairies flying everywhere.

"I got to hand it to the show pony prankster, they were pretty good pranks." Bunny said shrugging.

"Alright, you all ready?" asked Lena.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Okay, here goes. The personalities were out to wander, but it's time to return to the source, so let's not wait any longer!" I heard her say.

Just then I saw that I and my personalities were all glowing blue, and then I felt a pain got through my body once again. And I started to have flashback. I was seeing everything that happened during my personalities time out. Then I saw how dark Jack acted towards Lena. I felt angered, ashamed and embarrassed all at the same time. Then I blacked out…

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

I watched as Jack turned back to normal. I knew that he would see what happened during the time when he wasn't whole. So I was nervous. Soon he got up.

"Thanks Lena, and I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"But let's keep this our little secret. The last thing we need is for my parents and the other guardians to know. Moreover, if my dad found out, he might go ballistic, he can be really protective sometimes. So it's our secret, right Sandy?" I asked him.

He made gestures above his head, signaling that he understood.

"Thanks. Well, I better head home, bye guys." I said as I flew away.

I guess Jack does have some feeling for me. I smile to myself. I guess this day wasn't so bad after all. But I still have to figure out how to tell Jack my feelings and hope that he feels the same…

* * *

**YEAH, IT'S SHORT, BUT THIS IS AN ENDING. SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE A SPECIFIC STORY FOR JACK AND MY OC, JUST REVIEW OR PM ME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
